Les Vacances de Ma Vie
by Lilly-sama
Summary: Videl passe ses vacances de printemps dans les montagnes avec ses amis. Elle fait alors la rencontre de Son Gohan. Serait-ce le début d'une histoire d'amour? co-écrit avec Inukag9
1. La Rencontre

**Les Vacances de Ma Vie**

**Chapitre 1 : La Rencontre**

C'était enfin les vacances de printemps, et Videl comptait bien en profiter. Avec ses amis, Erasa et Shapner, ils étaient allés dans le chalet de la famille Satan, dans les montagnes. Il faisait beau, l'air était pur, et ces vacances promettaient d'être les meilleures de leurs vies.

« Cet endroit est vraiment génial. » dit Erasa.

« Ouais. » acquiesça Videl. « Papa a eu une bonne idée d'installer son chalet ici. »

« On est bien loin de la ville. » dit Shapner. « Ça nous a pris cinq heures pour arriver jusqu'ici, et je suis crevé. Sur ce, les filles, je vais me reposer. »

« Moi aussi. Ce voyage m'a vraiment épuisé. » dit Erasa. « Tu viens aussi, Videl ? »

« Nan, je vais me balader un peu dans les environs. Je reviendrais dans quelques heures. »

« Okay, comme tu veux. Mais fais attention, on ne sait pas quel genre d'animaux il y a par ici. »

« T'inquiètes. » répondit Videl, s'éloignant de son amie.

Elle marcha un long moment, émerveillée par la beauté des lieux. Elle arriva près d'un lac, et s'approcha de celui-ci, regardant son reflet dans l'eau. Puis elle remarqua qu'il y avait des vêtements au bord du lac.

_Bizarre_, pensa-t-elle. _Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait laissé ses vêtements ici ? A moins que cette personne soit dans l'eau. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Mais je ne vois personne dans l'eau, et ça fait quelques minutes que je suis là…_

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand soudain un jeune homme émergea de l'eau, avec un énorme poisson. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns et hérissés, avec une unique mèche tombant entre ses yeux, qui étaient d'un noir profond.

Et il ne portait qu'un caleçon.

Les joues de Videl s'enflammèrent, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ce Dieu Grecque. Il était vraiment très bien battit. Elle déglutit.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil en voyant la jeune fille, ne s'étant pas attendu à voir quelqu'un près du lac. Etant un Saïya-jin, il n'avait pas beaucoup de pudeur, et donc le fait d'être à moitié nu devant cette fille ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

« Euh… Salut ? » fit-il, brisant le silence qui durait depuis un moment déjà.

Videl sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et s'obligea à regarder le garçon dans les yeux, et pas son torse musclé. Ça n'arrangea pas trop le rougissement de ses joues, car il était extrêmement beau.

« Sa-Salut. » répondit-elle, priant pour que les battements de son cœur se calment.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _C'est juste un garçon ! Un très beau et très musclé garçon… ARGH ! Reprends-toi, Videl !_

Elle secoua la tête, s'éclairant les idées. Puis elle retourna son attention sur le garçon. « Ces vêtements sont à toi ? »

« Ah, oui, ce sont bien mes vêtements. » dit-il, lâchant le gros poisson qu'il venait de pêcher, et se dirigea vers ses vêtements, les habillant.

Videl était soulagée qu'il s'habille enfin ; elle avait cru mourir s'embarrassement en le voyant avec juste un caleçon. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçue. La vue de ce jeune homme torse nue n'était pas du tout désagréable…

_Argh ! Voilà que je remets ça !_ pensa Videl. _Quelque chose ne va définitivement pas chez moi._

« Alors, » commença le jeune homme. « Que fais-tu dans les environs ? C'est plutôt rare de voir des gens dans le coin. »

« Je passe mes vacances pas loin avec quelques amis. Et toi ? » demanda Videl.

« Je n'habite pas loin d'ici. Je viens souvent ici pour pêcher. » répondit-il.

« En parlant de ça, comment as-tu fais pour pêcher un poisson aussi énorme ? »

Le garçon était soudain gêné, se frottant la nuque. « Ben… Euh… Je… J'ai eu de la chance ? » Cela ressemblait plus à une question.

Videl roula des yeux, n'en croyant pas un mot, mais décida de ne pas insister. A la place, elle décida de se présenter. « Je m'appelle Videl. » dit-elle, tendant sa main.

Le garçon sourit, serrant la main de la jeune fille. « Gohan. Enchanté, Videl. »

« De même. » dit la jeune brune.

Ils se sourirent.

« Donc, tu passes tes vacances ici? » repensa Gohan. « C'est vrai que par ici, c'est assez reposant. J'en sais quelque chose. Après tout, j'ai vécu à la montagne toute ma vie. » Dit-il en souriant.

« T'en as de la chance. La ville c'est tellement bruyant. »

Il y eu une pose entre eux. Il se regardait droit dans les yeux, offrant un magnifique sourire à l'autre interlocuteur.

« Dit-moi Gohan. Tu pourras me faire visiter un de ces jours? » demanda la brune.

« Tu sais… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à visiter dans cette montagne et c'est assez sauvage. Ce n'est pas comme en ville. » dit-il en réfléchissant et en se frottant la tête. « Mais je pourrais te montrer tous les plus beaux coins de cette montagne. Ça en vaut le coup d'œil. »

Il lança un sourire dont il avait le secret et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Par quoi allait-il commencer? Il connaissait cette montagne comme sa poche. Cela ne devrait pas être difficile de trouver un lieu magique.

« On pourrait se revoir quand? » demanda la jeune fille, à la fois curieuse et impatiente.

« Eh bien… On pourrait se revoir demain. Vers… treize heures, ça te va? Je viendrais te chercher. »

« D'accord. Alors je te donne l'itinéraire. »

Elle lui souriait. Elle était vraiment contente d'avoir pu le rencontrer. Elle allait voir ce que cachait cette montagne le lendemain. Elle lui indiqua tout de suite le chemin à suivre pour aller jusque chez elle.

Une fois séparée, Gohan regardait cette jeune inconnue partir lentement. Elle était à la fois… surprenante et… magnifique. Oui, c'était cela, c'était les mots justes pour la décrire. Lorsqu'il était sortit de l'eau avec son poisson, il avait vu ses petites joues devenir rouge. Peut-être était-ce un petit coup de soleil sans gravité, mais… ce qu'elle était mignonne. Il se gratta un peu la joue, rougissant un peu, gêné par sa propre pensée. C'était la première fois qu'il pensait ainsi. De plus, elle était vraiment différente des humains. Il le sentait. Elle paraissait… beaucoup plus forte que la moyenne sur cette planète. Son Ki était vraiment impressionnant pour une fille de son âge, et pour un humain aussi bien sûr.

Soudain, son ventre se mit à gargouiller assez bruyamment, le réveillant de ses pensées. Il se mit à rougir. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne pour entendre ça, surtout cette jeune fille. Puis, quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête. Il venait de penser… à une fille? Il avait vraiment… cette Videl… Elle était vraiment spéciale. Il sourit béatement. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'avait pas vraiment rencontré de jeune fille de son âge, ou très rarement. Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et prit le poisson, qui était à ses côtés. Il prit son envole et rentra chez lui. Il irait chez elle le lendemain.

Plus loin, quelque part dans la forêt un peu éloigné du chalet de vacance des Satan, deux personnes se promenaient tranquillement, admirant, tout en discutant de tout et de rien, le paysage magnifique qu'offraient tous les arbres de cette montagne verdoyante. Les deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille, étaient blonds comme le blé.

« A ton avis Erasa, où est passé Videl? » demanda le jeune garçon blond. Il avait de longs cheveux pour un homme et il était assez musclé.

« Hum… Je ne sais pas… Et toi Shapner, tu as une idée? » répondit-elle. A l'inverse de Shapner, la jeune fille avait des cheveux courts.

« Elle doit s'en doute s'entraîner quelque part. Elle ne fait que ça. Elle sera peut-être même en train de battre un ours. » plaisanta Shapner. Il imagina son amie et éclata de rire devant la scène qui s'offrait dans son esprit.

« Oh non ! On est en vacances je te le rappelle. » gronda Erasa. « Non, je pense qu'elle doit avoir rencontré un beau garçon musclé. » Elle pensait à tous les détails. Elle s'imaginait la scène tout en joignant ses mains. « Oh! Ce serait merveilleux! » dit-elle avec les yeux qui brillent. « Des vacances de rêve, un amour de vacances, une superbe histoire entre ces deux êtres complètement différents mais qui s'aiment et… »

« C'est bon, j'en ai marre de tes films à l'eau de rose. » râla le blond tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse. « Ce genre de chose n'arriverait jamais à Videl. C'est tout simplement…Videl. »

« Oh! Espèce de rabat-joie. » dit-elle mécontente. « Puisque c'est comme ça, dis-moi comment on rentre au chalet? J'en ai marre moi, de marcher à côté de toi dans cette forêt. »

« Euh… Eh bien… Sûrement…par là ! » choisit-il au hasard en désignant la droite sur un sentier à deux voix.

« Parfait, on ira à gauche alors. »

Erasa prit le chemin de gauche d'un air assez contrarié et laissa Shapner en plan derrière elle.

« Quoi? Attend-moi Erasa! » cria-t-il en courant après la jeune fille. Cette forêt n'était pas si rassurante que cela, seul.

Pendant que deux personnes cherchaient encore leur chemin de retour, il y avait une autre jeune fille marchait dans la forêt afin de rentrer chez elle, dans le chalet de son père. Elle repensait encore à ce beau jeune homme. Il s'appelait… Gohan. Elle sourit. Il était très gentil. Puis, le corps parfait de cet être lui revint en mémoire. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du sentier. Elle prit ses joues entre ses mains et sentit qu'elles étaient chaudes. La revoilà en train de rêver de ce magnifique corps, bien bâtit… Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle pensait et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Elle reprit sa marche. Elle le reverrait le lendemain.

En chemin, elle rencontra Erasa et Shapner, et décida de ne pas leur parler de Gohan. Elle savait qu'ils se feraient tout de suite des idées, en particulier Erasa.

« Ah tiens, Videl, on se demandait justement où tu étais. » fit Erasa.

« Ben je me baladais… »

Ils rentrèrent ensemble au chalet, parlant de tout et de rien en chemin. Pourtant, pendant toute la discussion, Videl ne semblait pas capable de sortir le beau jeune homme de son esprit. Il n'y avait tout simplement rien à faire. L'image de son corps musclé lui revint en tête, et elle rougit. Heureusement que ses deux amis ne le remarquèrent pas ; sa réputation aurait été ruiné. Satan Videl, rougissant à cause d'un garçon. Un très beau et musclé garçon, d'accord, mais un garçon quand même ! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de devenir comme toutes ces filles qu'elle détestait tant, qui seraient prêtes à tout pour attirer l'attention d'un garçon mignon. Elle frissonna de dégout rien qu'à cette idée.

Quand ses deux amis blonds et elle arrivèrent enfin au chalet, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, et le grondement de leurs ventres leur rappela l'heure tardive, et le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis un moment. Ce fut Erasa qui se chargea de préparer le dîner, étant la seule sachant cuisiner, et ils devaient dire qu'elle était très douée.

De son côté, Gohan aussi dînait avec sa mère et son petit frère. Et lui non plus ne semblait pas capable de sortir la belle jeune fille qu'il venait de rencontrer de son esprit. Elle était tellement jolie… Et semblait très sympa aussi. Il avait hâte d'être à demain, où il devrait lui faire visiter les montagnes. Il se demandait par où commencer ; il connaissait plein d'endroits magnifiques. Il pouvait l'imaginer, émerveillée, ses yeux brillant à la beauté des lieux. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus…

« Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, mon chéri. » remarqua sa mère. « Et tu n'as presque rien mangé. »

Presque rien mangé, c'était un peu exagéré ; après tout, il avait quand même fini une dizaine d'assiettes. Mais il est vrai que c'était beaucoup moins que d'habitude.

« C'est rien, Maman, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Pour accentuer ses dires, il finit rapidement une autre assiette, et en reprit une autre. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui parler de Videl ; elle se ferait tout de suite de fausses idées et se mettrait à penser mariage et petits enfants. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Chichi regarda son aîné suspicieusement. Elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. La question était, quoi ?

Gohan déglutit en voyant le regard que lui lançait sa mère. Il retourna son attention sur son repas, espérant qu'elle ne se doute de rien.


	2. La Course Poursuite

**Les Vacances de Ma Vie**

**Chapitre 2 : La Course Poursuite**

Il avait rêvé d'elle cette nuit là. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment du rêve, mais il savait qu'elle y était. Il se demandait ce que cela signifiait. Pourquoi diable avait-il rêvé d'elle ? Ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle pour une raison qu'il ignorait, voilà maintenant qu'elle hantait ses rêves !

Il soupira, se redressant sur son lit, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda sa montre. Sept heures. Dans six heures il la reverrait. Il secoua la tête.

_Voilà que je compte les heures qui me séparent d'elle, _pensa-t-il_. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Il regarda son petit frère qui dormait encore paisiblement, et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Goten avait toujours eu le don de le faire sourire. Il était tellement mignon, et il ressemblait tant à leur père, autant par son physique que par son caractère. Il était sûr que ces deux là se seraient entendus à merveille s'ils s'étaient connus. Son visage s'assombrit, alors qu'il se rappela la raison que son père et son frère ne se connaissait pas. Puis il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, chassant ces sombres pensées de son esprit. Tout le monde lui avait répété sans cesse que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Goku était mort, que celui-ci avait choisi sa situation, mais il ne semblait pas capable de se l'admettre.

Il se leva de son lit, et alla faire sa toilette du matin dans la salle de bain. Quand il en sortit, il sentit la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner, signe que sa mère était réveillée, et alla dans la cuisine. Sa mère était aux fourneaux, comme à son habitude, préparant à une vitesse surprenante le repas pour ses deux fils Saïya-jins.

« Gohan, veux-tu aller réveiller ton petit frère ? » demanda Chichi sans se retourner. « Le petit déjeuner sera bientôt servi. »

« J'y vais. »

Il retourna dans sa chambre, où Goten dormait toujours, et se demanda quelle était la manière la plus rapide de le réveiller. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit de son petit frère, et commença à le secouer. La marmotte continua de dormir, ronflant bruyamment. Gohan fronça les sourcils, puis sourit malicieusement.

« Tu ne veux pas te réveiller ? Très bien. Alors je vais manger tout ton petit déjeuner. »

Il eut l'effet attendu ; Goten se réveilla de suite, fonçant directement vers la cuisine, toujours en pyjama.

« Naaaaaan !! Pas çaaaa !! Mon déjeuneeeeer !! » entendit Gohan du couloir. Il rit doucement au comportement de Goten. Ça marchait à tous les coups.

--

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin au chalet Satan, une jeune fille brune se préparait déjà pour son « rendez-vous », avec sa nouvelle connaissance. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire en fait. Il n'y avait rien à changer dans ses habitudes. Elle le connaissait à peine, seulement depuis hier. Et puis… Et puis, ce « rendez-vous », c'était une manière de le connaitre un peu plus. Elle ne devait pas se tracasser pour ça. Il n'était qu'un inconnu, un simple inconnu dont elle en connaîtra plus ce soir. Bref! Elle devait être naturelle! Elle devait juste être comme quand elle l'avait rencontré devant ce lac. Ils feront simplement un tour des environs, rien de plus. Mais alors, pourquoi voulait-elle quand même être un peu plus jolie que la veille? De plus, pour visiter des montagnes, mieux vaut éviter les beaux habits. Elle soupira un coup. C'était une question sans réponse. Elle secoua ensuite la tête et prit ses affaires pour aller s'entraîner. Elle devait le sortir de sa tête avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle avait encore quelque heure devant elle, alors mieux valait en profiter.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, elle fila sous la douche. Après tout, elle avait beaucoup transpiré. Même si elle devait être naturelle, elle ne devait pas être immonde non plus. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit couverte de sueur. Elle devait avoir encore un peu de temps devant elle. Tant mieux! Profiter de ce bien être lui faisait tant de bien.

Quelque instant plus tard, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Il était peut-être un peu en avance. Soudain, une voix féminine s'éleva pendant qu'une autre masculine râlait. Quelqu'un d'autre habitait ici? Ses parents étaient, peut-être, là. Qui sait? Leurs voix ne ressemblaient pas à celle de Videl, ni leurs Kis d'ailleurs. Puis, une jeune fille blonde lui ouvrit la porte.

« Oui? Qui… » Erasa était incapable de dire un mot de plus, trop subjugué par cette apparition soudaine. Elle se mit à baver un peu devant ce rêve.

« Je… euh… je viens chercher Videl… » Il se frotta derrière la tête, gêné par cette situation. « Est-ce que… Videl est ici? »

Erasa reprit ses esprits et décolla son regard de ce… don du ciel. Un beau jeune homme brun, et bien musclé de surcroit, était à la recherche de… de Videl? Satan Videl? SA petite Videl? Celle qui n'hésitait pas une seconde à envoyer valser tous les garçons qui l'approchaient? Elle repensa à un petit scénario qu'elle avait imaginé la veille. Ces histoires « à l'eau de rose », ces histoires romantiques que critiquaient Shapner étaient donc bien vraies! Il fallait aussi qu'elle essuie son petit filé de bave au coin de la bouche avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Oui! C'est ici! Elle arrive tout de suite! » Elle tira le brun par le bras afin de tâter un peu ses muscles, et pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. « Et si tu me disais comment tu as pu apprivoiser notre Videl? »

« Apprivoiser? » dit le pauvre Gohan incrédule.

Pendant qu'Erasa entrainait le jeune Saïya-jin et commençait à poser toute sorte de question, Videl venait juste de sortir de sa douche et prenait son temps. Après tout, il y avait encore un quart d'heure avant qu'il n'arrive.

Dans le salon, le pauvre Gohan était au milieu d'une dispute entre Erasa et Shapner. L'une voulait continuer à lui poser des questions, et surtout si une petite amie traînait dans sa vie, et l'autre voulait se débarrasser assez vite de ce nouvel arrivant.

« Tu sais, Videl n'est peut-être pas ton type, alors que penses-tu de moi? » dit elle en faisait les yeux doux.

« Mais je… » essaya de dire Gohan.

« Laisse tomber. Videl n'est pas ton genre, enfin, tu n'es pas son genre. Crois-moi. C'est moi qu'elle préfère. » affirma Shapner.

« Qui te préfère ? »

Le blond se raidit en entendant la voix de Videl derrière lui. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle et grimaça. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente.

Gohan se leva d'un bond du canapé en voyant Videl, content qu'elle soit enfin là pour qu'ils puissent enfin partir d'ici. Il voulait fuir au plus vite cette fille blonde qui n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions.

Le regard de la jeune brune se tourna vers lui quand il se leva, et son sourire réapparut. « Tiens, Gohan, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. »

Gohan se frotta l'arrière de la tête. « Oui, je suis un peu en avance. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Pas du tout. On y va ? »

Les deux blonds regardèrent les deux bruns sortir du chalet, puis se regardèrent.

« On les suit ? » demanda le garçon.

« Et comment ! » répondit la fille.

--

Gohan avait décidé d'emmener Videl voir une très belle vue des montagnes pour commencer leur petite visite. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers leur destination, le demi Saïya-jin sentit deux Kis les suivre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les reconnaître : il s'agissait de ces deux blonds qu'ils venaient juste de quitter, au chalet. Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ? Ah oui, Erasa et Shapner. Il soupira profondément. Lui qui avait espéré s'être enfin débarrassé d'eux.

Videl remarqua son soupir, et le regarda interrogativement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On est suivi. » répondit-il d'un ton lasse.

Elle leva un sourcil. « Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je… Euh… » Il commença à transpirer, ne sachant pas comment répondre sans révéler ses capacités. « J'en ai… l'intuition ? » Une fois encore, sa réponse ressemblait plus à une question.

Elle parut septique, mais décida de ne pas insister. Il ne semblait pas confortable sur certains sujets, et elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur petite balade en lui posant trop de questions. Tout de même, elle était curieuse. D'abord l'énorme poisson qu'il avait pêché, et maintenant cette « intuition ». Ce garçon semblait plein de mystère.

« Alors, on est suivi ? » dit-elle. « Je pari que c'est Erasa et Shapner. Ces deux là, je te jure… »

« Oui, c'est sûrement eux. » dit Gohan, bien qu'il sache déjà que c'était eux. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Videl haussa les épaules. « On les ignore. Qu'ils continuent à nous suivre si ça les amuse. On a qu'à aller dans un endroit difficile à atteindre et ils ne pourront plus nous suivre. »

« Ça tombe bien, l'endroit où j'avais l'intention de t'emmener n'est justement pas facile à atteindre. »

« En parlant de ça, où tu m'emmènes ? »

Il lui sourit. « Tu verras bien. »

Videl ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentit soudain ses joues lui brûler le visage. Elle n'était tout de même pas en train de rougir… juste parce qu'il lui avait sourit ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?!

« Hé, tu vas bien ? » demanda Gohan, l'air inquiet. « Tu es toute rouge, tout à coup. »

Génial. En plus il avait remarqué.

« O-Oui, ça va. T'inquiète. » Répondit-elle.

Peu convaincu par la réponse, Gohan laissa Videl et continua de marcher, un peu plus lentement que précédemment, juste au cas où ses rougeurs seraient du à la fatigue. Après plus de deux heures à tourner en rond afin de démotiver les deux espions, le brun prit la main de la jeune fille. Celle-ci rougit instantanément. Elle le vit ensuite approcher son visage du sien, jusqu'à approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

« On va courir pour les semer, tu pourras me suivre? » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Je… Oui, pas de problème. » répondit-elle, un peu rouge.

Gohan s'éloigna d'elle tout en souriant comme si de rien n'était, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et sans pour autant lâcher sa main. Il lui fit un signe de la tête. Elle acquiesça et ils se mirent soudainement à courir avec une rapidité hors norme pour les deux personnes cachés.

Les deux jeunes espions en herbe sortirent de leur cachette, en réaction de cette fuite, et essayèrent de les suivre. Bien sûr, les talons de la blonde n'étaient pas vraiment très appropriés pour ce genre de course, ni la longueur des cheveux du blond qui volait au vent.

« Je t'avais bien dis qu'ils nous avaient remarqué, idiot! » cria Erasa.

« Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de toi qu'on s'est fait repéré! Toujours à te plaindre d'avoir mal au pied! » Rétorqua Shapner.

Ils continuèrent à courir ainsi, passant par des chemins étroits, boueux, des montés et des descentes assez raides, des branches d'arbre qui trainaient par là et qui s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux des passants, des plusieurs épines qui les égratignaient… Ils ne les lâcheraient pas pour autant. Ils étaient loin de se décourager pour si peu. Ils allaient découvrir ce qui se cachait entre ce Gohan et leur Videl.

« On ne vous lâchera pas! » crièrent les deux blonds dans le vide, couvert de boue et d'égratignures. Ils avaient une lueur dans leurs yeux, ainsi qu'une rage de vaincre à toute épreuve.

Une heure plus tard, ils abandonnèrent la poursuite de l'enfer, trop essoufflés. Ils manquaient tous les deux d'endurance et de vitesse. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'ils avaient perdu leur trace et leur chemin. Encore une fois, ils étaient perdu, ensemble. Erasa ragea et se mit à pester contre le pauvre Shapner qui n'avait rien fait.

« Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours perdu avec toi? Je veux un beau mec super canon comme ce Gohan avec moi! » Se plaignit la jeune fille.

« Et moi, je suis quoi? » dit le jeune homme vexé.

« Rien du tout comparé à un Dieu pareil! » Elle se remit à pleurer. « Je veux me perdre dans ces montagnes avec un beau garçon beau comme un dieu et super canon pour me réconforter! Pas avec toi! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, du côté de Gohan et Videl, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, essoufflés par cette poursuite endiablée. Ils s'étaient beaucoup éloignés de leur but principal de la journée. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Dans quel état ils étaient! Ce n'était pas très glorieux non plus. Mais ils avaient quand même plus de tenu qu'un certain couple de blond derrière. Ils se reposèrent un moment avant de repartir.

« Je crois qu'on les a semé pour de bon. » dit le brun.

« Oui, je le crois aussi. »

« Une fois bien reposé, on reprendra le chemin initial. On a fait un énorme détour. Il va falloir marcher un bout de temps. Tu pourras tenir jusque là? » La questionna-t-il.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis plus forte qu'il n'y parait. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Je le sais. » Il répondit à son sourire.

Une fois bien reposé, ils reprirent leur route. Cette fois-ci, vu que les chemins seraient un peu plus difficiles, le jeune homme prit plus soin de sa nouvelle amie. Il l'aidait à grimper, à marcher… Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, ils finirent le chemin main dans la main.

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher quand ils arrivèrent au sommet de la montagne. De là, Videl eut une magnifique vu d'ensemble sur toute la montagne. Elle pouvait y voir toutes la verdure, les lacs… Elle lui sourit en remerciement et continua de regarder l'horizon.

« Attend encore un peu, il y a encore mieux. » murmura Gohan.

Etonnée, Videl ne dit rien et attendit en le regardant. Que voulait-il dire? Elle ne comprenait pas. Soudain, elle vit que le soleil se couchait, la lumière diminuait progressivement. Elle détourna sa tête et regarda le paysage. Il était teinté de si belles couleurs rouge orangé. De légère pointe de violet colorait le ciel. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Elle ne saurait comment décrire un tel paysage. Ils regardèrent le couché de soleil ensemble, main dans la main, profitant de la présence de l'autre.


End file.
